


this is why we need another bathroom

by ancientgarbage



Series: scraps of Strider omo [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro is briefly mentioned but he doesn't do anything., M/M, Omorashi, Trans Character, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientgarbage/pseuds/ancientgarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I,” he swallowed thickly, trying to muster up the courage to speak his need aloud. “I have to -- I’ll just be a second, can I --”<br/>He heard Dave sigh, heard the exasperated tone of his voice loud and clear. “I just got in here. Wait your turn.”<br/>“I’m not -- I don’t need a shower, I need…”<br/>“Well, you’re just gonna have to wait,” came Dave’s reply, perhaps sounding more annoyed.<br/>Fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or; in which Dirk gets too wrapped up in his work and realizes he has to pee, only to realize that Dave has seized control of the bathroom. At least his bro is there to offer a bit of distraction, even if it doesn't go the way Dirk planned. But does it ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is why we need another bathroom

Placing the empty can of orange soda down, Dirk leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes, looking over his work so far. His desk was littered with wires and gears and various other building equipment, and quite a few empty cans. So far everything looked pretty good. He figured he’d be able to finish this by tomorrow if he kept up this pace.

Leg bouncing up and down, he took a moment to stretch, but immediately winced. He hunched over, rubbing his full bladder. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, pressing his thighs tightly together. This always happened. He’d always get so caught up in his work that he failed to notice his body signaling him to attend to some need. Luckily he wasn’t wearing his binder right now, so he wasn’t in that kind of danger, but the ever-pulsing of his bladder would soon put him in another sort of danger if he didn’t get to the bathroom.

“I-I’ll be right back,” he mumbled, pushing himself up and quickly shuffling out of his room. David glanced up from his magazine, noting Dirk’s posture, the way he kept his arms over his lower abdomen, and the four empty soda cans on his desk. Ah geez. His poor little bro. 

Dirk hurried down the hall, hand outstretched for the doorknob of the bathroom when he heard the unmistakable sound of the shower turning on. He tensed up, shuddering as a wave of desperation washed over him. God, why now?

He knocked hesitantly on the door. 

“What?” It was Dave.

“I,” he swallowed thickly, trying to muster up the courage to speak his need aloud. “I have to -- I’ll just be a second, can I --”

He heard Dave sigh, heard the exasperated tone of his voice loud and clear. “I  _ just _ got in here. Wait your turn.”

“I’m not -- I don’t need a  _ shower _ , I need…” He trailed off. Even with Dave it was hard for him to get the words out. Especially with his annoyed tone. Dirk squirmed uncomfortably, rubbing his thighs together and bouncing a bit in place. He quickly glanced around, noting with a brief sigh of relief that Bro was asleep on the couch. Good. He did  _ not _ need Bro Fucking Strider teasing him for his desperate movements.

“Well, you’re just gonna have to wait,” came Dave’s reply, perhaps sounding more annoyed.

_ Fuck _ . Dirk stood in front of the door for a few moments more, vainly hoping that Dave would change his mind and let him in. Dirk wouldn’t even look at him. He would just be in and out, as fast as he could (which would probably be faster than usual because of the running water). But Dave didn’t relent.

Dirk shuffled away, back to his room, the sound of the water hitting the porcelain of the bathtub just making his need worse. He sat carefully down at his desk, rubbing his crotch with the heel of his hand.

David watched him intently for some long seconds, mouth going a bit dry as the situation became apparent. Dirk didn’t go, which meant someone was in the bathroom. Most likely Dave, as Bro’s recently acquired cold had left him napping more often than not. And, if Dirk had come back so quickly, that meant Dave must have been taking a shower.

Shifting a bit on the bed, David watched as Dirk took a shaky breath, obviously trying to compose himself.

“No luck?” David tried to keep his voice level.

Dirk shook his head. “Dave’s taking a shower. He won’t,” he swallowed again, telling himself he couldn’t just hold himself in front of his bro like this, not so quickly after showing his need. He wanted to show he could hold it. He had to. “He wouldn’t let me in.”

“Ah shit. I’m sorry, lil bro. C’mere,” he patted his lap, making sure to keep his face and posture as neutral as possible (though he was sure he came off the slightest bit eager). “I’ll try to offer a distraction.”

Dirk perked up just the slightest bit and he bit down on his lower lip. The offer was tempting, but… What if he accidentally wet on David’s lap, ruining his new clothes and the bed? He was scared to even risk it, but David kept looking at him, beckoning him silently and, fuck it, he needed a distraction. 

His bladder throbbing in time with his rapid heartbeat, he shakily stood and took three steps to the bed. He sat on David’s lap, sideways so his side was pressed against his bro’s chest, his feet on the bed. He crossed his legs at the ankles, trying not to squirm too much as David started to kiss up his neck gently. He was always gentle with him, always careful to see if he was overstepping any boundaries.

Dirk whined softly, grinding his ass against David’s half hard dick, his hand going down to rub against his crotch again. He just needed a little pressure, just a little,  _ god _ , why had he drank so much soda?  _ Oh god _ \-- shit, then David’s mouth was so warm and he was so close, nipping at his neck in ways Dirk knew would leave marks later, despite the brown of his skin.

He gripped the front of David’s shirt with his free hand, tugging him down a little to give him desperate kisses, his breath hitching as his body screamed at him, now desperate in both ways he had no idea how to satisfy.

“Bro,  _ fuck _ , I…” He whined, high pitched and pathetic, but he couldn’t lower his voice to the usual pitch he put on even if he tried. He was feeling too much right now -- David’s hands roaming his body, giving his boobs light squeezes as his hands moved lower, the kisses and nips he peppered on his neck and collar bones and lips and cheeks, the not so subtle way his hands brushed a bit too hard against his overfull bladder -- it was so overwhelming, he felt he was going to explode. Quite literally, as the added pressure against his bladder made him tense up and jam his hands between his legs. 

His crotch felt wet, he wanted to halt everything and flashstep off his bro before he ruined his clothes, but David’s strong hands kept him in place, the hardness pressing right up against his ass a clear indication that he was enjoying this way more than he probably should have.

And though Dirk should have been long used to this, it still gave him a churning feeling in his stomach, a worry that one day his bro would get mad at him for ruining his clothes, that his bro’s interests would change and he’d find Dirk to be nothing more than a weak-bladdered teenager. Not even a teenager -- just some stupid baby. He was fifteen and couldn’t even wait for Dave to get out of the shower. 

“ _ Bro _ ,” he mewled, so pitiful, his bladder threatening to spill over, the throbbing in his abdomen and his pussy being too much to handle. His thighs were quivering and he was trembling in such a way that prompted David to hold him closer, sliding his hand into Dirk’s shorts and pressing his fingers right up against him. “I  _ can’t _ .”

“Hold it for me, just a little longer.” David’s voice was hot and breathy in his ear, heavy with want. Dirk was so beautiful like this. Even though he was always finding himself having to push back the sinking feeling of guilt, that feeling of  _ you shouldn’t be doing this, this is your fucking _ brother,  _ what kind of sick fuck are you. _ He did his best to shove those thoughts as far back as he could. He just wanted to enjoy this. 

“‘m  _ tryin’ _ ...” He panted, pushing David’s fingers harder against himself. It didn’t seem to help too much, however, as tiny spurts of pee wet David’s hand. David shivered, a chill running right down his spine and shooting straight to his dick, twitching as Dirk clearly struggled to stop the little streams that trickled out of him. The sounds coming out of him were ( _ perfect _ ) embarrassing as fuck, and he had to tell himself, alongside the mantra of  _ I have to pee I have to pee so bad so so bad  _ in his head, that his bro liked this,  _ loved _ this if the way the almost desperate grinding against his ass was anything to go by.

“Shhshhshh, I know you are, baby…” he whispered, peppering Dirk’s cheek with kisses. 

Dirk made a high pitched whine, a whimper and a sob that simultaneously shattered David’s heart and nearly pushed him over the edge, and then the warm between his legs spread, spread so fast he had no chance of stopping it. The stream jetted out of him, soaking through his shorts, David’s pants, and he buried his face in David’s chest. Fuck,  _ fuck _ , he cried with relief, so happy just for this briefest of moments that he was finally letting go. His blood rushed in his ears, and probably the only reason he could hear David’s muffled moans are because he was pressed so tightly against him. 

His Bro was still rutting against his ass, though as the stream started to slow, so did David. And soon, he was blissfully empty. He sighed shakily, wiping his eyes, trembling and hiccuping. 

“You did so good, baby, oh shit… You had to go so bad and you held it for me, ‘m so proud of you.” David’s voice was breathless, and Dirk knew exactly why. He was totally spent, he didn’t need to look down to know, but he did anyway, he reached down as squeezed his bro’s softening, wet dick through his soaked pants. His pants felt sticky.

“A-are… are you ssure, I… ‘m ssorry--”

“Nonono, nothin’ to apologize for.” He kissed Dirk, wanting to savor the moment before they cooled off and Dirk started getting too uncomfortable. “Thanks for indulging me..”

Dirk sighed, shifting a little, holding onto David tightly. He felt so exhausted. But he needed a shower, he wanted to get these clothes off -- he sighed again, making a soft sound in the back of his throat as David pressed kisses to his neck.

The door opened suddenly, Dave poking his head into the room. His hair was wet, shades pushed up to the top of his head. “Alright, I’m -- done…”

The two on the bed stared at Dave, eyes wide, flushed red with embarrassment, and Dave stared right back, equally as flushed, before he muttered, “holy fuck,” and pulled out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

David swallowed hard, letting out a deep sigh through his mouth, shoulders slumping. The incident, however, seemed to spark something in Dirk. As much as he loved these moments with his bro, pleasing him and getting closer to him and making him proud, this was still all Dave’s fault. He still had to hold it until he wet himself, all because Dave wouldn’t let him into the fucking bathroom.

“ _ This is your fucking fault! _ ” he shouted, loud enough that it even jerked Bro awake, and startled David into a laughing fit.

**Author's Note:**

> boy do i love this ship.   
> i don't post much on my nsfw tumblr anymore, but ya'll can leave requests in the comments if ya want!


End file.
